In The Name Of Love: He's Mine
by keepoath
Summary: [On Hold] This is the sequel to No One To Talk To: Serena and Darien are Bf and Gf, but there is a new girl in school who wants Darien. Can Serena keep Darien or will she lose him? Find out! Ch.5 up!
1. PROLOUGE

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon

**In The Name Of Love-He's Mine**

**Epilogue**

Hello! My name is Serena Tsukino. Up until two weeks ago my whole school ignored me. But then my history teacher Mrs. Michael paired me with the most popular boy, Darien Chiba. I guess you could say that I wasn't the nicest person to him when we first talked. I thought he was an evil boy who was out for a good laugh. But there were a lot of things that happened to change my mind.

Well our project got an A plus. Of course we had to present it at Mrs. Michael's house because our school had caught on fire. Well I would have been dead if Darien hadn't saved me. There was also a time where someone spray-painted the water fountain. It was really sad because they made it look like…. well that doesn't matter. So Darien ended up inviting me to the new theme park opening where he told me he loved me! I mean I was so happy!

Now it's time for the present. Darien and I are a happy couple, but there is this new girl at school, whose whole goal in High School is to become the most popular girl. Raye, Mina, Lita, Ami, and I know this because she told Mina.Any ways the only way to become that is to hook up with Darien. But you see Darien is MY boyfriend. Which means she will have to split us up. Did I mention that she HATES me? Well it's true. She only hates me because I'm her compotation. There is no way she is going to get Darien. No way in—

"SERENA! Get on with the story!" Raye yells at me. Grr.

"Fine! I was just trying to let everyone know what was going on! Sheesh." I mumble. So any ways stay tuned for the first chapter. Well that was the introduction.

* * *

Oh that was fun! Well you are welcome to review if you wish. But since this is an intro you don't have to. But I would like it if you did! Even if it is to make fun of the intro! Thanx!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon…I do own Jennifer.

**In The Name Of Love: He's Mine**

**Chapter 1**

Ding-dong! Oh no he is here! I am still brushing my teeth! Curse who ever made cars go so fast! Good I'm done! Better get down stairs.

"Bye mom! See you later!" I yell as I close the door behind me and run to the red sports car that is sitting in my driveway. "Hi Darien. Sorry about the wait."

"It's ok. Now let's go before we end up late." Darien says as we pull out of the driveway. He's trying to make fun of me again. He knows when ever he doesn't pick me up I'm late. Gosh, that's my boyfriend for you.

"Geeze Darien. What would I ever do with out you?" I sigh.

"You would be late everyday." Darien replies with his big grin on face. Goodness, he's lucky I love him or he would be bleeding. I roll my eyes. We pull up into the parking lot and get out. "Wow the weather is finally warming up."

"Yes. Lucky us." I say cheerfully. We walk inside of the school towards our group of friends who are busily talking. "Hey!"

"Hi Serena! You need to come here!" Mina says as she pulls me away from Darien. Darien just starts laughing as I wave good-bye and made a face that says 'help me'.

"What is it Mina?" I ask. I really want to be with Darien right now. Make sure that demon of a girl Jennifer doesn't talk to him, but what if he **WANTS** to talk to her? Ah, head ache!

"Well you see it's about…Jennifer! Hey girl what's up?" Mina exclaims as the orange hair girl walks up to us.

"Nothing much Mina! What's up Ami, Lita, Raye? And of course Serena." Jennifer asks as she gives a quick glare at me. The girls act like they didn't see it. Hey here, to know your enemy you have to pretend they aren't your enemy.

"Well we were just talking about our history homework. The usual." Ami answers for us. We all nod our heads in a union.

"Really? You all must really love homework, because I all ways thought that girls should hang with their boyfriends so they don't have to worry about their man falling in love with some one else." Jennifer says. Man can she be anymore obvious? I doubt it.

"No we don't need to spend every moment with them, we trust our boyfriends." I tell her. Jennifer just smiles like I just opened a door for her, which might be true, but I trust Darien.

"That's good. Well I better be off. See you guys later!" Jennifer calls to us as she walks away. I glare at her leaving figure. I fear she might get Darien. Something about her had made get a lot of looks from the boys here on her first day. When Darien was with me he didn't even glance at her, but when he wasn't, who knows. I really am afraid.

………………_Jennifer's POV_

That was easy. So Serena doesn't spend a lot of time with Darien, which means I will have good opportunities to make him fall for me. I promise he will be mine. I may not actually love Darien Chiba but it doesn't mean I can't try to have him, so I can be popular.

How pathetic! Look at all those boys casting longing glances at me. Pht. Pitiful. I know to manyof the kids at my old school I seem like a self-centered, popularity, right out snob! Which may actually be true. That's not point. What ever I want, I get no matter who or what gets in my way. That means Serena and her crew. I will do what ever it takes, even killing. But it's never came down to that. I hope it doesn't come down to that, now.

"Your dooling." I tell a junior, who is watching me. Arg, curse being so beautiful that the guys**Practically** drool on my stuff.

* * *

That's it for now…and yes the chapters will be shorter then from my first story.

**CharmedSerenity3- **Really? I didn't know that. Sorry, and I won't change it…

**cassandrare2001- **Ok! But why are you looking forward to this stpry? JK! I know what you mean!

**SteamedDumpling- **Thanx! And yes I did mean competition…I'm a horrible speller.

**Airdreanna- **I am too! I hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon…. I do own Jennifer or as some reviewers put it 'the witch'.

**In The Name Of Love: He's Mine**

**Chapter 2**

Something's bugging Serena. She has been acting very odd all of a sudden. First she will be just as happy as ever and the next moment she will be sad. Is she going through mood swings or is it something else? Is she going to tell me?

"Hi Darien." Jennifer greets. Great, I really don't want to talk to her today; I need to figure out whats up with Serena.

"Hey Jennifer." I greet.

"SO what have you been up to?" Jennifer asks me.

"Um, classes." I reply. She is starting to annoy me.

"HAHAHA! That was so funny." Jennifer laughs. Was it really that funny? "Well I better go. See you around Darien."

Sigh.

………………………._Jennifer's POV_

It won't be long now. I heard Darien sigh as I left. That must mean he's falling for me. This is becoming just as easy as ever. Now let me go over my plan. 1) Meet your enemy. Check. 2) Meet the most popular boy. Check. 3) Get popular boy to fall in love with me. Almost check. 4) Get popular boy and popular girl to break up. **5) Be the most popular girl ever.** This will be soon, very soon.

'_Jenny, your plans will not work if he isn't even calling you by a pet name or shortened your name.' _

"Who's there?" No one is out in the hallways so where did that voice come from?

'_Just think of me as your guide. Now pet names.'_

"Fine! You better be right." I mutter.

'_Oh, I am.' _

……………………………_Serena's POV_

Darien knows something is wrong with me. I know, I can see it on his face when ever my mood changes. Why can't he think its just mood swings? If he saw that I changed moods based on when Jennifer is around then I'm doomed. But then he could think it's because I am seeing someone else! What do I do? I want him to know the truth about Jennifer but then he will think I am only saying that to cover up my mood swings. Arg!

"I saw you talking to Jennifer again. You need to talk to her more when Serena is around so no one thinks something's going on between you and Jennifer." Andrew's voice says.

"I know, but Jennifer doesn't bother talking to me when Serena is around." Darien's voice tells Andrew. What! So he does want to talk to Jennifer! That means he must be falling for her. No! Got to run. Got to get away from here. Need to think. Need to do something other then see him.

My face is wet. Am I that sad? Since I found out Jennifer's plans I may get sad but I had never once shed a tear. This isn't right.

* * *

Well this chapter was just a tad longer then the last one or was it shorter! Please Review!**CharmedSerenity3-** You know I think you mean 'Darien wouldn't leave Serena even if his life depended on it.' Glad you love the story! 

**cassandrare2001- **Yeah I guess she is. Oh! On my disclaimer I put that just because I wanted you to see I agree.

**Firesoulliz- **Thank you. I'm glad I made a sequel too.

**Crystal Heart 101- **I don't think you're a baby…I do that a lot. Really? It rocked? NO ONE HAS TOLD ME MY OTHER STORY ROCKED…at lease I don't think. Thank you.

**Snick3rDooDl3- **Well I am updating at the same pace as my last story!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon…I do own the witch Jennifer and Jake but who knows about him?

**In The Name Of Love: He's Mine**

**Chapter 3**

"Serena?" I call out. I'm such an idiot! Making her think I don't love her. Stupid, stupid, stupid! "Serena please stop!"

"What do you want Darien?" Serena whispers. She must be crying, because her voice is a little shaken.

"I know what you heard, but you don't know what I meant." I huff. Goodness I did not know she could run so fast.

"Oh really? Then what did you mean?" Serena whirls around to face me. Her eyes are a little puffy and her nose is a little red, but other then that she looks fine.

"I meant when you and I are together it's like she doesn't know we are not there. But when I'm not with you she talks to me. Andrew and I worried about people will start saying because of this." I finish and take a deep breath.

"Really?" Serena asks. Believe me already women!

"Yes, and if you want to know for sure, you can ask Andrew." I tell her. "Oof."

Man I really didn't think she could nock the air out of me, but she did. Serena was about 6 feet away and now we are hugging. How on Earth could she nock the air out of me? I mean compared to my size and hers'! Sigh.

……………………………_Serena's POV_

I believe everything Darien told me, but I am still worried. We even made a plan, so people don't start think Darien is cheating on me. I giggle. It would be funny if Lita ended up beating him up. I mean she told me to tell her and she would.

It's lunchtime, I don't all ways eat with Darien and his crew, most of the time I eat with Raye, Mina, Ami, and Lita. Yes although they are all cool they feel in order to have their girl talk they need to be at a separate table. Which I totally agree with because sometimes our talks are a little on the weird side. I place my tray down and sit.

"Finally Serena. Ok so here's the deal. I heard Jennifer in the hallway before 3rd period, and she was talking to herself. How nobody but me noticed, I don't know. So any ways she was talking about pet names. Any one knows what she means by pet names?" Lita says.

"Sure! She means that when you are dating, or when you want to send a signal that you're dating or want to date you give each other pet names. But theyare out of use that no one, but me of course, knows what they mean." Mina in forms us as she twirls her fork.

"Well I guess we know what she is planning to do. So, what do we do?" Ami asks.

"Well that's simple! We…Hi Jennifer!" Rayeexclaims as Jennifer strolls up to our table.

"Hi Raye, everyone. I just wanted to know what you girls are talking about because you are sure talking a lot." Jennifer smiles as she leans her head to one side.

"Sorry Jennifer, but I'm afraid our conversations at this table are private and only those who normally sit here or where invited to sit here, gets to know about them." Lita in forms her sweetly.

"Ok. That's understandable. See you all later!" Jennifer waves good-bye as she walks back to her table.

"She is really being a snoop." Raye growls. Ding! That was the bell we get up and head to our next class.

………………………………_Jennifer's POV_

"Hello Dare." I glide up to Darien. I'm following that voices advise so this pet name thing better work.

"Um, hi Jennifer." Darien greets. Ok I know he has it in him.

"Please Jen or Jenny. Jennifer is too long." I say.

"It's ok, if there's an emergency I will call you by one of those, but I like calling people by there really names." Darien says. I am not giving up that easily!

"Hi Darien! Hi Jennifer!" Serena greets us. Why is she so happy? Normally she starts mopping at the site of us together!

"Hey Serena!" Darien and I greet her. Great I will have to continue this later.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything but Jennifer I have to tell you something!" Serena cheers. Who is she trying to fool?

"Go ahead." I say.

"Ok. You know Jake, right?" I shake my head yes. "Well it is rumored that he wants to take you to the schools winter dance (**a/n: **it's still winter but the neat part is it was getting warmer but now it is freezing out)!" Serena says.

"Jake?" Darien asks. Did I hear a bit of jealousy? Yes!

"Really? Wow. When he asks, if he does, I will be so happy!" Hehe playing the role of 'I-would-love-to-go-out-with-you-so-I-can-make-Darien-jealous' is so cool! "Well I have to go! See you two later!"

………………………….._Serena's POV_

Our plan worked! We all talked together, so no one can say she's trying to take him. At least not yet. I heard excitement in Darien voice when he said Jake. He must be happy that she will stop bothering him. I know I am!

"Do you think she will be happy to date Jake?" I ask Mina.

"Only if it her 'Jennifer-would-love-to-go-out-with-Jake-so-Jennifer-can-make-Darien-jealous' plan." Mina says. We both brake out into laughter. I bet that is Jennifer's big plan.

* * *

Well I hope this chapter was longer! Probably not though. Sigh. Any ways I got a few review for my story **No One To Talk To** and it seems that some of you want to know what happened on Serena and Darien's date. So here's the deal. You can email me to let me know you want to know. Just title the subject '**No One To Talk To: The Date**', and I will email you the date. Well that's it! 

Now for the reviewers. Thanks to: **Ishq (You make a good point, but no cussing please)**, CharmedSerenity3, SteamedDumpling, airdreanna, chxpsticks, mew bunnyboo, **lonelybunny14 (I like your username! Anyways glad you enjoy and I will send the date scene soon!)**,** cassandrare2001 (well then we can't let him screw it up can we?)**.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon…I own Jenny or Jen or Jennifer whatever you call her.

**In The Name Of Love: He's Mine**

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Jennifer." Jake walks up to me. Perfect timing! Darien is in the room.

"Hi Jake! What's up?" I ask in my 'oh-so-sweet' voice.

"Well I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me on Friday." Jake says. Oh how sweet this is going to be.

"Sure. I would love to!" I tell him putting on a huge innocent smile. Perfect. Before long Darien will be begging me to date him. Hehe.

"Cool. Then I will pick you up at your house at 6pm." Jake in forms me.

"Ok." I cheer. The date is probably going to be a nightmare but it will be worth it in the end.

………………………………_Darien's POV_

Well if Jennifer is going to be dating Jake then she will leave me and Serena alone. Finely. Or is this one of her plans? Make me think she will leave me alone and then show up and try again? Oh please no!

"Isn't this nice? She is going out with Jake!" Serena says happily. I swear if I didn't know better I would think she is happy, which she is, well that Jennifer will leave us...err...me alone.

"It is. Good for her." I tell Serena. At the moment I admit that I'm happy she has someone else to drool over, and she will leave me alone.

"SERENA! GET OVER HERE!" Raye's voice calls out.

"Well I better go! See you later Darien." Serena says as she walks off. "I'm coming Raye!"

Things have changed a lot lately.

……………………………_Serena's POV_

"What's up girls? Why did you call me away from Darien?" I ask. Yes I know I sound upset but you have to understand why.

"Well we want to celebrate job well done after school, duh." Raye tells me. Huh?

"Job well done?" I say in my confused voice.

"Yes! On occupying Jennifer. Gees." Mina tells me.

"Oh!" I say.

"Goodness Serena! It was _yours and Darien's_ idea!" Ami laughs. True.

"Yeah! We didn't know you two had it in yall!" Mina giggled.

"Yeah well." I blush. Hey who knew I had it in me either? Hehe.

………………………………_Jennifer's POV_

Eek! I so do not want to date that icky Jake. Gross! Why did he have to be the one to ask me out? I wouldn't have minded so much if one of the more hansom guys asked me instead. All well, I guess I will have to live with him. Not literally!

'_Jenny you are over looking something kind of important.'_ Not that voice again!

"What am I over looking?" I sneer.

_'You have to date Jake for about two weeks then you have to dress H-O-T for the dance before Darien will ACTAULLY fall for you.'_

"That's right! Oh the horrible fate." I murmur.

'_It's not that bad, Jenny. Just talk to Darien like he doesn't mean anything to you until the dance, then corner him and let him know how you _'feel' _and then he will tell you the same. Before you know it you will rule this school.'_

"You are so right. Soon." I laugh, to myself of course. Things are going just right.

……………………………………._Serena's POV_

**Watch her Serena, there is something bad deep with in her. **What the? Who said that? Is there some one here? Who ever said that is right. There is something about Jennifer that is not…real? Living? Good? I don't know how to describe it. I do know I need to help her though.

"Serena! Come on or no mall!" Raye screams. Gosh!

"I'm coming!" I yell as I run to catch up with the girls. Maybe, some day Jennifer will have real friends of her own.

…………………………

Sorry it took so long to update and this was all I am giving you at the moment. But school started here so I can try to update during the week but mainly over the weekends! Sorry! Oh about that 'yall' thing (Mina says it), I am from Texas so it's natraul for me to have it in there.

Thanks to: **CharmedSerenity3 (I hope you liked The Date chapter!)**, cassandrare2001, **Ishq (Apparently my updating at the speed of light days are over. All well and I can't even make the chapters longer! Maybe I should just hit my self for making you all wait! Not really)**, mew bunnyboo, Snick3rDooDl3, Illusion Glades, ffgirlmoonie.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon…sniff

**In The Name Of Love: He's Mine **

**Chapter 5**

Again I wonder what life would be like if I hadn't been partnered with Darien. Well, I would most likely be dead. I mean no one BUT Darien had even thought about coming back to save me. It always makes me a little sad.

"Serena! Try this one on!" Mine throw a light pink dress into my changing room.

"Ok." I say. My voice may sound a little muffled to her, but she's been throwing things in here that I need to try on. Lets say I can't even see my knees. "Mina, I think you gave me a little to much."

"Stop whining Meatball head! We're all up to our knees in clothes that Mina wants us to try on." Raye yells at me.

"Masth bite!" Came Ami's muffled reply.

"Except Ami! She's in it, I mean we'll have to send a search team looking for her!" Lita calls out.

We all laugh, with the exception of Mina of course. I don't think she fully understood that she drowned Ami in clothes. Come to think of it…who really could believe that?

"I don't see what's so funny." Mina says. Bingo. I'm right.

_Darien's POV_

"Hey Darien. Want your usual coffee?" Andrew asks as I enter the arcade.

"Yes." I say.

"Ok. So how are you and Serena?" Andrew asks handing me my coffee.

"You ask every time I come in. We're fine." I say a little annoyed.

"Just making sure my friends are ok." Andrew states.

"Sure." I don't actually believe him.

"So anyways…" I tune Andrew out and grab a newspaper. Andrew huffs angrily but walks away to help some of his other customers.

"Hey Darien!" Jake walks in and calls over to me before walking away to his little group. I raise a hand as a semi-wave.

_Serena's POV_

"Tina! Belp ME!" I yell. I can't see anymore. Mina through so much clothes in here that it's way over my head.

"Someone save Serena! We got Ami!" Raye yells. It sounds faint but at least I know they're out there.

I hear the changing room door creek open. "AH!" Well I guess Mina just got covered in some of the clothes at the top of this stack. Personally I can't see a thing, and I can barely hear a thing, but at least I can breath. You know what I'm so sure now that if Darien were here he would be laughing so hard at me. I'm humming a little tune, trying to keep myself from going insane, but I'm not sure how much longer I can last.

_RING!_

"Hello?"

"Hey Serena it's Darien."

"Oh hey Darien."

"Hey—What's wrong with your voice? It sounds a little muffled."

"I'm currently baried under a mountain of clothes that Mina wanted me to try on."

_-pause-_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm glad you find it funny Darien."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Can I call you back later?"

"Sure."

_CLICK!_

"THINA GEP ME OUF OF HERTH!" I yell.

"What?" Mina asks. Someone save me.

_Darien's POV_

"Hey, what's so funny?" Andrew asks as I hung up.

"Oh Serena is baried under a mountain of clothes." I say.

"Mina?"

"Yep."

"Poor Serena." Andrew fakes a tear.

"You're so horrible." I say.

"Thanks. Need a refill?" Andrew asks.

"Sure."

* * *

Well that's it for now. I got the next three chapters ready for the next three Sunday's so cheer up people!

Thanks for the many reviews: airdreanna, **CharmedSerenity3 (Yeah I know I realized that after I made it oo)**, Illusion Glades, **hnil(who knows…I do! Lol)**, SteamedDumpling, **PrettyPinkSugar(KK! Thanks!)**, **Ishq (I did…now 'cuase of school I barely update, but I promise I will update every week!),** **Silent Harmony(Serena and Darien ALL THE WAY!), Usagi-Tsukino-uf06(maybe…though we can't kill Jennifer off just yet you know…and Jennifer's going to show up at the mall in the next chapter! Bum Bum Bum!**), ffgirlmoonie.


End file.
